dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Italocracy
The Italocracy is a political/religious phenomenon born in the eUSA on June 13-14, 2012. The two main founders of this movement were pater Castell militarista and pater Longoba on day 13 had the strange idea of giving birth in the United States, a nation where many of their countrymen resided, to a new political movement. Highlights of this revolution are: *Give a new home to eItalians in the USA. *Regardless of party, work together for the advancement and glory (lol) *'Create a new political phenomenon', which gave the opportunity of doing politics in their own language abroad. This phrase of Glove, said to Castell militarista party in relation to the doubts on the active politics inspired the movement and became a maximum. The Dawnings 13/06 In chat Castell, woke up with a strange idea, spoke a long time with longoba about the creation of a new political movement in the USA and it got its spiritual support, then the project "Italocracy" was able to begin. In first time it was necessary to find a small/medium party for takeover it and Kurapica found one that will be mentioned later. 14/06 On this day the "Two Paters" gathered large consensus in the chat and the party "S.E.E.S. BROTHERHOOD", selectby them for the TO, passed in a few hours from five to fifty members. The First presidential candidate to make this possible is the pater Castell militarista, which almost exclusively thanks to longoba collected in the party most of its american compatriots. Important in these early developments was the contribution of "Imperatrice Augusta" (Imperatore Augusto ed.) The divine origins of Pater Castell and his predestination are found in his coronation by "Don Avv. Gonzo" to "King of Nabbi" (King of Newbies) in that glorious day. 15/06 What promised to be the day of glory and victory saw the presidential elections of party, which had this result: ", The Italocracy party in the States.]] 16/06 The TO was successfully done and Castell (the official candidate) went up as party leader, that must be forged in its identity. In this day was established the political orientation, logo and name of their little miracle, that without problems was able to reach the 12th palce in the national rank with 54 members. Finally was chosen the name Very Italian People and the wing finally finds its political party, ready to write new pages of eHistory. 25/06 The Party Very Italian People overlooks in the US political scene reaching the national top 10 with 61 members. The eItalian dream has begun once and for all. Social Organization *Great Master *Paters *Priests and Inquisitors *Adept (the brothers) *Unbelievers The Us italocracy doesn't recognize the figure of its Great Master, and therefore it will not be treated. Paters: The Paters are the soul of the movement and those who began it, the legend said that the first of its was Castell militarista supported by Longoba in the days of American dream. Inquisitors: The Inquisitors are the armed wind of Italocracy. The legend said that the first inquisitor was Yamisuke in Italian lands, but his place in the New World was taken from Zipanguli, which is also a myhological figure of the movement. Priests: Priests supports the fathers and provide them a great help in all the party community, the first according to legend was Avv. Gonzo Adepts: The Adepts are those that have been unlocked the mystery of the Holy rubber ducky of Italocracy, They have a duty to spread it and gather the proselytes.+ Unbelievers: Those who haven't received the mystery, They must be persecuted and brought back into right way. Mythology Zipanguli was the first Inquisitor in the Americas and one of the most vicious mythological figures. Sources unknown says that he affirmed himself at the times of First Italocratic Crusade against the Infidels ("maybe never occurred", ed.) He earned the nickname ""Zipanguli the long"" during the crusade previously cited. According to legend, his member is appealed as "Holy Rod" and this terminolgy is due to Yamisuke Felipe Ruggeri (aka Kurapica) during his mission]] Felipe Ruggeri (Kurapica) was the creator of the name "Very Italian People" for the US party and member of eItalian Congress in June '12. He's the preacher of the Holy Duck at the Italiots and he has the task to convert and redeem them. Already known at the time of theocracy is now developed at the service of the movement, becoming a prominent figure (coff). Daniel Sempere Daniel Sempere is a strange Italocratic exponent, related to minor worship in Abruzzo an Italian region. Here was even born a sect called as him. According to the Holy Writings he's an inauspicious spirit who leads other people to fail, feeding himself on their depression. He's very famous in Italocracy, and in these days he can propose his party president candidature in Agusut 2012, also since he beat twice pater Castell in Congress election in Abruzzo. Category:Italy Category:Denominations of Dioism Category:Dioism